Three Days
by Lain Lang
Summary: SPOILERS 'til chap. 237 After rescuing Orihime, Ichigo have to fulfill his promise to Rukia and now they have only three days left to be together. Will it be enough? IchiRuki. Chap. 11 FINAL UP!
1. First Night

**Three Days**

**By Lain Lang**

N/A: Well, What can I say? I don't own Bleach?? I don't own Bleach!!!! And it's my first english fic, YAY!!! Hope I didn't make A LOT of mistakes... I did check the spelling though... Hope everyone enjoys it!! Any complains or compliments (I would like it), send a review or PM! Thanks for reading!!!

**Chapter 1 – First Night**

"So, Rukia-chan, are you leaving us?" asked Isshin with a tissue on his hand .

"Yes…" _What a liar, why he keep this? It's obvious that the two girls know everything already!_ "My brother has come to pick me up" she smiled.

Rukia came back, as promised, at the same night. The weekend was coming and her two days in the human world included.

The first thing Ichigo tells her is to say goodbye to everyone. Why? She didn't even bother to ask, for some unknown reason he was really pissed. _Really_.

She told everyone that her brother demands that she comes back right away. And to Ichigo's idiot father, she told that her lost brother finally found her and its going to live with him.

Karin and Yuzu already knew the truth, since Karin kind of took all the information from his older brother, just before he went to Hueco Mundo. Now, why Isshin was still making the act up? Don't know. He was the master of lying, he was a Shinigami himself! A captain as a matter of fact.

Then, all under Ichigo's orders, she went back to his house and said goodbye to his family. After that, she had to climb up to his room.

She didn't know why she was doing all those things. But, he did look kind of scary when he _demanded_ that she did all that.

"So, what will we do in those two days?" she asked after getting in his room though the window.

"Don't know yet, too tired to think. Let's go to sleep."

"But… I can't sleep in your sister's room, I already said goodbye to them…"

"You used to sleep in my room…"

"Oh… you mean the closet! Never thought I would ever come back there but-" Rukia started walking over there, but Ichigo didn't let her go on, putting his arm in her way.

"Who said you'll be sleeping in the closet?" he pushed her, with the arm he set in front of her "You can sleep there."

"Oh… what a gentleman! You'll finally give me your bed! Where're you going to sleep? The closed is too small for you…" she laughed, wondering where the extra blankets were or where would he sleeps… unless "You're not sleeping with your dad, are you?"

How easy can a simple phrase that includes his dad piss him off.

"Like hell I will! Just be quiet over there or I'll change my mind! I'll let you sleep on the streets!" he yelled at her, didn't care if his sisters and dad could hear, he was pissed "I'm gonna take a shower! You better not do anything stupid!"

And he left the room.

"Uhh… so much for a gentleman…" Rukia murmured after he closed the door violently.

Wait. She didn't take a shower either, did she? She usually took in the middle of the night, while Ichigo watched the door for her. She wanted to take her shower now, what if he comes back and she smells? They just came back from the battle! Of course she smells now! But… why was she worried about that? Like Ichigo would care!

But, minutes after that, she started to sniff herself and check if she was smelling or not.

Good, she wasn't.

Rukia was sitting on the bed and swinging her legs like a child when Ichigo came back.

She looked quite innocent doing that, Ichigo realized, but when she noticed that he came back, Rukia looked at him with a sarcastic smile.

"What?" he was starting to get pissed again.

"So, are you sleeping with Kon then?"

"In your perverted dream, idiot!" he throw the towel on her "No! You'll sleep with me, damnass!" he pointed at her, angry.

"What?!" she pulled the towel off her head "You're the perverted one!" a pinkish shadow could be seen on her cheeks.

Ichigo ignored her and walked in her direction.

"Ichi-Ichigo… you can't po-possibly think on-" she went on, shaking on her words and body.

"Just shut up and sleep" he put his hand on the top of her head, with the most tiring voice she ever heard.

And the tension left her.

"Move, I'm going to sleep on this side!" he came back with the same old voice.

"Why you get to choose the side?" she crossed her arms.

"Because it's my fucking bed! Now, move!" he increased the pressure on her head.

"I got it! Jeez, you really are a bastard!" she said while pulling her legs and going to the side that was designated for her.

He ignored her again.

"Don't face the wall." Ichigo said, now with the tiring voice.

"Shut up! You can't order me where to face!"

Ichigo sighed.

"Wa!!" she yelled, her body was pulled by his arm, she could almost feel his chest on her back and his arm was strongly wrapped around her waist.

"You've two options: stop facing the wall, or sleep like this" he whispered in her ear.

She kicked him out of the bed. What the hell was wrong with him! And she didn't even take a shower yet!

"You're definitely spending too much time with Kon" she declared, her cheeks were, for sure, red now.

"Then stop facing the wall! Dammit!"

"Where do you want me to face then?" she asked, rolling her eyes, while he was coming back to bed.

"Anywhere! Just don't face the wall!" he insisted.

"Fine!" Rukia started to face him.

"Why are you facing me?" Ichigo said, looking sideways at her.

"Well, I'm not facing the wall now, unless you consider yourself a wall…" her sarcastic smile came back.

"Whatever" he said, and closed his eyes.

Rukia continued looking at him. His scowl was still there, will he ever give up doing that? Maybe now, she could see him without the scowl.

She remembered about Kon. Ahh, shivers… don't look good.

She wanted to laugh, but he'll get angry again, so she held it. Even with the scowl, he looked peaceful somehow.

Her eyes were feeling heavy, so heavy.

"Ichigo…" she whispered and pulled a small piece of his shirt.

He did turn to see what she wanted, but she had already fallen asleep.

"Idiot" Ichigo said, while watching her sleep, and did the same.

The morning after, Ichigo woke up with a huge pain on the back. It seems that half of his body was out the bed and the other half on it, and he was shirtless.

Rukia was still holding the shirt in the same spot as yesterday, but she was occupying the whole bed.

Ichigo got kick out, but his legs were still on the bed.

Maybe he fell?

Not likely, Rukia must have pushed him.

Ichigo started to exercise a little, so the pain could go away.

"Why are you shirtless?" asked a really sleeping voice.

"You did it." He answered, didn't turn to look at her.

"How- I'm holding your shirt!" she showed him the piece of cloth.

"You, pervert!" She accused him.

"What? I'm getting stripped by somebody else and I'm the pervert?!" he turned around.

"I didn't strip you!"

"Maybe in your dreams you wanted!"

Rukia's face flushed.

"O-Of course not!"

Ichigo's face also blushed a little seeing her face like that, he didn't think when he said that, just trying to win the discussion and then, Rukia was embarrassed. She looked… just… he couldn't complete the phrase. He turned around and left the room, but before that he said:

"You can take a shower now, my family went to visit a friend of dad's, will only be back on Monday."

"Huh? How did you know that?"

"They told me yesterday…"

"But-"

"Just take the damn shower now and I'll explain later!"

He shut the door soundly.


	2. The Reason to All This: The Beginning

N/A: I don't own Bleach!!!! Waa!! Thanks so much for the reviews!! They were all really nicee!!! Before I continue with the update, as you can see in the title, the fic will now tell how Ichigo and Rukia got in the first chapter's situation! Don't worry, I'll finish this, somehow! It's my first english fic SO I MUST FINISH IT! And this part is ready... it's just this damn method that I hate! so I must always cut in parts to update!

Ohh... and I really want you thank you for reading and reviewing!! I'm really happy!!!

And I didn't mention it before, but this fanfic is dedicated to a really good friend of mine that supported me, helped me and did some beta-work in this fic for me! soo...THANKS SCILA!!!

Let's start!

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Reason to All This: Part 1 – The Beggining**

Save Inoue.

That was their goal. That's their goal.

Rukia came back to help him, even though she has gone against the Soul Society's laws, _again._ For him.

He probably will have to save her again too, but he really doesn't mind at all. Kicking the asses of those freaks again would be a pleasure, especially after what they've done, giving up on Inoue and talking about her betrayal.

Tche… what the heck they have inside their head? SHIT?

If wasn't for Inoue, he wouldn't have saved Rukia or saved the own Soul Society.

But again, Rukia was in trouble because of him. Of his lack of power.

"Ichigo!" she calls.

"Yeah…" he says, coming out of his own thoughts.

"I think we have something…" Rukia said, looking serious to her own telephone's device.

It was Renji's message, from Soul Society, informing that Rangiku has discovered something about Inoue's leave.

_It's seems that Inoue has agreed to go with an Espada. _

_Exchange: the life of their friends. _

_Guessing the reason why she visited Ichigo, was going to say goodbye. _

"Inoue…" Rukia murmured, worried.

Ichigo didn't say a thing. The only thing he could think was…

_I was saved again. _

Rukia turned to him.

"Ichi-"

"I'm tired, Rukia" he said, interrupting her.

"What do you mean?"

"I need to get stronger, it wasn't enough."

"You don't intend to…" she couldn't complete her phrase.

"I have to. I have learned a long time ago, that I can't be always rushing to do things that I can't, even something that I want so badly. I need to be ready only to win."

"I…" Rukia started.

"You can come with me, if you want to. I'm sorry if I didn't give much credit of your strength, but you're strong. You can train with me."

Rukia got a scowl. Ichigo has changed again. He lost his old habits and grew up. She didn't like that.

"What do you mean 'much credit of your strength'? And train with you? Wrong! It's train with ME! Rookie!" she yelled while kicking him.

"You… bitch! That's the truth! You didn't have your power back until recently! How should I know? Besides, you don't have a seated position!"

"S-Shut up! It was aniki's decision!"

"You shut up! You started it! Tche! If I knew you were that noisy, wouldn't had invited you!"

"Like hell you wouldn't!" she kicked him again.

But Ichigo caught that.

"Can't use the same trick two times in a row" he smirked.

"You're right!" she smiled.

She smacked on his head.

"Don't forget to invite Ishida and Chad" she said seriously.

Ichigo nodded, his scowl has deeped.

"And don't forget to apologize"

Ichigo nodded again.

"Any other thing?" he asked.

"Yes, don't forget that she's not just your friend. And the debt is not just yours."

"Got it. But Rukia…"

"Shoot."

"If you die, I will kill you."

"Got it" she smiled.

o

Rukia glanced at everyone and stopped at Ichigo, she could feel the weight of his heart had lighten. Now, he has all his friends safe with him.

"I need to go…" she told him, away from the rest.

He looked back at her for a moment, but before he say anything he went back watching his friends.

"They haven't finished their battles yet…" he informed her.

"Your reiraku has improved…" she noted.

"Their spirit's pressure are quite obvious… especially from that Kenpachi guy… even from here we can feel it"

"Well, that's why I need to go, if they're still fighting, I have to go too, it's my duty"

Ichigo looked at her again: the scowl, the bad boy's expression, the intesity of his eyes, were all there like before.

"I know… don't worryy… I won't die!" she mocked him.

"I'm not worried, just hurry up!"

She left him and he didn't even look at her back going away.

Ichigo waited until Inoue had cured Sado, he was wounded in the battle.

"Inoue" he called her.

She turned to see him, the last time she had seen him was… she blushed. All the things she said.

"I know you cured my pulse…" he said, looking in her eyes.

"Ah-Ah… that was nothing and…" she said, blushing a little more.

"Thank you, Inoue."

Inoue looked in his eyes, he was… so handsome with that scowl and that voice.

"You welcome" she blushed a little more.

"I'll pick you up on Monday."

"Huh?"

"School, remember?"

"But- but… you never-"

"But now I'll."

o

_To be continued..._

_N/A: Don't worry... things will be explained..._


	3. The Reason to All This: Debt

N/A: don't own Bleach! hum... I decided to update two chapters right now ,because it's getting a little confusing for everyone... but that also means the next update will take a while! So I hope everyone can wait for the rest... thanks for reading!!

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The Reason to All This: Part 2 - Debt**

"What is this?!" Rukia asked, impressed with the extent of the field.

"Don't say that in front of Urahara with that face…." Ichigo commented, remembering the first time he was there.

"Urahara made this?" asked a skeptic Rukia.

"Yeah… for his own freaked mind…" said Ichigo, while he was warming up.

"So… what will you teach me?"

"So… I do have something to teach you, then?" Ichigo said sarcastically.

"Shut up! How can I become a hollow too?" asked Rukia with a normal tone while still checking the place they were.

"What?!"

"Yeah… I can't become stronger if I don't do it, right?"

"But-"

"Don't worry, if you can manage, I can manage"

"I won't! I don't know how-" Ichigo started to say, against her idea.

"Well, then there's where I come in" Someone said from behind him, making him jump.

"Urahara!" said Rukia, surprised.

"What are you doing here!?" Ichigo yelled.

"Well… I can't leave my store when I have my favorite customers in here right?"

"What about Soul Society?" asked Rukia.

"Don't worry, they're ready for the battle!" smiled Urahara, showing his fan.

"You look kind of scary when you talk like that…" confessed Ichigo.

Urahara laughed a little.

o

"So, Kuchiki-chan, wanna help?"

"Rukia, I need to talk to you"

She turned around to see him. Pretty weird when he talks like that, if he wanted to say something, he would probably say it out loud and call her an idiot or stupid.

"What?"

"Gratitude…"

"Huh? I don't get it" She looked confused.

"It's what I feel… for Inoue." He explained.

She was just a little surprised, just a little because she knew why he was telling her this: Ichigo was worried about her, of her thoughts.

"You don't need to explain yourself." She said, simply.

"I'm not… Inoue is a good girl…" he continued, looking at the extensity of Urahara's field.

"Yes, she is…" Rukia followed his gaze.

"And I'm not that dumb to not notice… about what she feels"

"Actually you're that dumb, someone must have told you" she smiled sarcastically.

"Then, she did…" Ichigo looked at his pulse, which was once cured by Inoue "Somehow, she did… I just feel it."

Rukia stared at him now, trying to figure what he was thinking.

"And I just can't forgive myself for not feeling the same way" his fists got firm.

"She's not dumb either, Ichigo" Rukia said, softly.

"I know, she will notice… one day… but I would still like to try it, just so that I can at least repay everything, even if it's just a little."

"Ichigo…" Rukia got closer, making him look at her "I… I'm sorry…"

Her face was looking so deeply apologetically, almost as if all this, was entire her fault. Lack of her power to change the facts, lack of her will.

"Why are you saying that?" he got surprised.

"I don't know… it's just… something I can't control and I feel helpless..."

"That WE can't control, stupid!"

Control of each other's feelings, feelings of somebody else.

"Let's get back to the training" he told her, in his usual voice to change the subject.

"Well, it's seems that I can't become a Hollow" she noticed, falling for it.

"Of course not, like I would ever allow it!"

"Like you allow a damn thing in my life... you're just angry because I would be a better Hollow than you-"

A encounter of swords were heard, the small and white zanpakou with the black and big zampakou.

"Surprise Attack?" she smirked.

"Hell yeah...you're a hell-hollow in my life already! So, I better solve this problem now" he stroke again.

She smiled and she just didn't know why.


	4. The Reason to All this: Promise

N/A: Thanks for reading! Sorry, the next update will take a while... I have some things to do for a few weeks... I'll try my best to write soon! I don't own Bleach!

* * *

**Chapter 4 – The Reason to All This: Part 3 - Promise**

"Yoruichi told me about your experience in the hot spring, so I build one here! You both can use it!" Urahara showed them the exactly same piece that Ichigo saw in the Soul Society.

"You, IDIOT!" Ichigo hit him.

o

They used the hot spring in the end after the training, a huge rock was between them. Urahara was playing with them.

"Hey… Rukia…"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you won't get executed again for being here?"

"You know the reason why I was sentenced to execution, so don't worry about that. I can receive a small punishment, but nothing to worry about."

"Good."

"Why? Worried?" Rukia smirked, even if he wasn't seeing it.

Ichigo could sense the smirk even in her voice.

"Of course not! Why would I be worried about you?"

"Then why you asked?"

Ichigo didn't answer. Rukia didn't smirk anymore, she knew now that he wanted to say something. Something that may change everything.

"Rukia…" he started, his voice had softened.

She didn't say anything, just waited him to go on.

"After this is over, I'll ask Inoue to date me."

Rukia's eyes had gone wide.

"So, before that, you have to spend two days with me. I don't care if you have to go back to Soul Society immediately, or your brother demands that you go. So, no matter what, you have to give me two days."

Ichigo looked at the fake sky above him.

"Ichigo…" she murmured.

"And after you go, you can't come back, no matter what. Don't even try to sneak around, I can sense you and if I do, I'll find you and kick you. I don't want to betray Inoue, or my next girlfriend or even my wife. So, just stay out, go find yourself a boyfriend, but I doubted that. Who would want you as a girlfriend?"

A vein showed up on her forehead. She turned around and faces the rock between them and yells:

"Ichigo! You damn bastard-"

"When I die, Rukia" he went on, cutting her off "Make sure you dump whoever you're with, even if it's that red-haired guy, because if you don't I'll kick them myself and it'll hurt."

"Who makes you think I'll do whatever you say?" Rukia asked, but her voice didn't sound angry, just sounded sad.

"I do. Don't worry, I won't kill myself, you're not that worthy" he said, smirking to himself.

"Ichigo. Things doesn't work like that, you're young and don't understand a thing about this. Don't make promises that you can't fulfill" she said, all serious, like she was giving a lesson to a rebel boy.

Now, who have a vein on the forehead was Ichigo.

"You shut up!" he got up and was pointing at the rock "Don't talk like an old hag! You're so damn stupid about life than I am!"

"Ichigo, there're plenty of other girls that you'll meet, that you'll fall in lov-" Rukia tried to reason, but was cut off again.

"Who said that I fell in… gurg! Don't say that word! It's just a fact, that won't change, like the fact that I can't have my mother back and like the fact I can't save the world! It's just a fact, that I can't do anything about it! So, just accept the fact and live with it!"

Ichigo was sure pissed and waited for her to say something that could piss him a little more, so he still pointed at the rock. But, nothing came.

He relaxed. Was she still there?

A shadow came above him, hit his head and pushed it to the rock.

"If you break your promise, I'll come to kill you! And if you get bold and fat, I won't accept you back!"

He tried to say something, but couldn't. She was strong when she wanted it, and she held his head quite firmly against the rock.

_N/A: The next chap will come back to first chap's situation... I'm really happy wtih it... so hope you'll all read it! see ya..._


	5. First Date: the Park

N/A: Don't own Bleach! Sorry for taking so long to update this one... I was trying to finish the next chap. 6, but couldn't! And since I was feeling kind of bad of not post this chap... I decided to post now! Hope you all like it... it's kind of sweet! I liked it!

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!

**Chapter 5 - First Date: the Park**

"Tell me… Where is everyone?" Rukia asked, still drying her hair with the towel.

"Kon is with Chad and my family went…"

"I know! But why!"

"What do you mean 'why'? They just did!"

Ichigo was cooking, the table was set and a good smell of food was surrounding Rukia.

"What is that? It smells good!"

"Your breakfast."

o

"What will we be doing after this?" asked Rukia, eating her pancake like a happy little child.

"Even if I tell you, you wouldn't know what it means…" Ichigo said, while eating his own pancakes.

Rukia kicked his knee below the table.

o

"So, let me get this straight… you told me to say goodbye to everyone, but now we're going to take a walk in the park, where could be anyone there to see me?" asked Rukia, while they were walking to their destination.

"Yes" he answered simply.

"But, what am I going to tell if there's someone?"

"Nothing… just ignore them" his tone was turning into the pissed tone.

"I can't just-"

"Yes, you can and you will! You're so damn slow, can go any faster?" Ichigo reached her hand and pulled.

"Ichigo, I can walk on my own…" Rukia said, a little embarrassed. Not only someone could see her, but also see him holding her hand.

"I know, just let's go" his voice was still pissed, but was a little less.

Just a little.

o

The park was really nice, every time Rukia came here was for duty's business. But, now… she could see how lively it was. Children running, parents watching and chatting, couples being together, families doing picnics and friends hanging out.

An urge to feel all this filled her heart, but at the same time, she missed being in Soul Society doing the _almost_ same things.

"Why are we hiding behind this tree?" Ichigo asked, taking her out from her thoughts.

"Well, I can't find an excuse to explain why I'm here and I did say I was leaving… so I'm trying to avoid it!" she explained.

"Idiot" he got out from behind the tree and sit in front of it.

"What are you doing?" she grabbed the collar of his shirt, while checking if there was anyone she knows.

"You're being paranoiac" he asked, while stretching his arms, putting them on the back of his head.

"I'm not being para-"

He grabbed her head like he was going to hit her with his forehead, but he didn't. He literally shut her mouth with his.

"Just shut up already… there's no one around and even if it had, they wouldn't give a damn about it."

Ichigo released her and went back to his previous lazy position, like he was going to sleep.

Rukia touched her mouth, he didn't do what she think he did, right?

"Do you still want to sleep?" she asked surprised, they slept pretty early last night.

"Well, someone kicked me out of the bed, so didn't get a comfortable sleep…"

"I didn't ki-"

Rukia stopped herself, she was being a little too noisy and even she could realize that. Why was she so nervous? Especially now? And why the hell he's being acting like this? If she remembers correctly, it was him who had to maintain an IMAGE to everyone and SHE was the one who ruined. Well, actually it was Kon with his freakin' perverted mind, but he always seems to blame her.

"Why you keep acting like this?" Rukia asked, seriously.

"Acting like what?" Ichigo didn't even bother to open his eyes.

"I mean… all this… you're still the same alright, but… not quite" He wouldn't kiss her in his right mind, especially in a public place.

"Well… you're still bitchy… and if I did keep the way I was, we never would go any further…" he didn't want to open his eyes.

"Who's bitchy?"

"See?" he smirked.

She got up furiously, but didn't walk away.

Ichigo opened his eyes to see what she was doing, from the expression of her face, she was having an inner battle.

She sits up next to him again, not looking at him.

He was still trying to figure out what she was thinking.

Rukia pulled his arm and grabbed his hand, even if it almost made him fall from his postion, she held it strongly.

"It hurts."

"Good."

They didn't say anything for a few moments. Ichigo's mind got unusual relaxed, like he hadn't felt like that in quite a long time.

She let go his hand and stand up.

"I wanna swing in that!" Rukia pointed.

"No way…" Ichigo answered her right away, looking at the kids on the swings.

"Why not? It seems fun!"

"They'll think you're my little sister…"

"Oh.. NOW you care what they think?"

"No. But, you're not my sister."

Rukia got uncomfortable, she didn't know exactly why, but she did. The look in his eyes, the tone, everything was so… clear.

"You should relax, Rukia"

She turns to see him.

"I'm not going to attack you."

"I know…"

"But I might, if you keep like that."

"Like hell I will let you!"

She striked to kick him. But, it looks like he had foreseen that, Ichigo pulled her leg sideways making her fall in front of him, he caught her.

"I'm tired, Rukia, just stop moving…" he whispered to her, while he rested his forehead on her shoulder.

o

Ichigo heard a bear yelling, he got annoyed and woke up.

"I'm hungry…" she said.

He rised his head from her lap, her stomach was pretty close to his ear and the bear was coming from it.

"What do you want to eat?"

Rukia's eyes got bright and appointed at some hot dog stand.

After that she insisted in going to swing and then go to the rest of the playground.

Ichigo didn't find out that bad in the end, it was getting late and the park was kind of empty. So, it was fine.

She did got a stomachache later, though.


	6. Second Date: Festival

N/A: SOOOO SORRY!!! I'm so late!!! But I had to finish some school work and I'm working too! I did manage to finish this chap... which I really enjoyed to write it!! I'm so happyy! Hope all you guys like it! Next chap will take a while... I'll try to write it asap! Thanks for all the reviews!! You all have been really kind! thanks!!! And Bleach is not mine!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Second Date - Festival **

"Wa! Today was great, Ichigo! The day passed so quickly! And the park was so nice! Where are you going to take me tomo-"

Rukia fell after entering the house, actually Ichigo made her fall.

"Why the hell did you do that for?"

She asked, angry, while turning around still on the floor to yell at him. But, Ichigo was on top of her, like locking her in a cage with his body.

"Ichigo! Don't even think on-" She warned, making him stop on his track.

"Why do you resist? You didn't resist at the first time" he said, almost teasing, Ichigo was definitely enjoying the moment. Wasn't everyday that Kuchiki Rukia blushed and shuttered.

"Because I'm not easy and I wasn't waiting for something like that!" she said, almost challenging him.

And he would accept it, gladly. He approached a little more, his eyes were lined up to hers, and she could feel his breathing near her mouth.

"You- You better s-stop!" she warned again, trying to make her voice sounds deep, but failed.

Ichigo smiled at her, approached a little more and whispered above her mouth:

"Why don't you turn your head then?"

"Because- I face my enemy with my head up!" she even moved her chin up, proudly.

"Am I your enemy now?" he asked, with a different voice.

The voice made Rukia shiver a little more, she was breathing heavily, like she just run a marathon. Her eyes only could see him.

"Alright, I give up…" Ichigo said, finally.

Ichigo released her pulses and sit up, giving her his back. Rukia slowly got up, but couldn't, her knees was lacking of strength. So, she just sits up on them.

She looked at him, he put his hands on his knees and his head was slightly turned, she could see that he was a little pissed. It was entirely her fault and now she was feeling a little guilty.

Rukia pulled his shirt, like a shy child calling his mother.

Ichigo didn't turn. He simply grabbed her pulse and pulled, making her move forward.

"Wa-!"

She couldn't even scream properly, because her chin was grabbed too, by his other hand.

He kissed her.

Rukia could feel he was quite desperate. His kiss was so urgent that he was practically invading her. She tried to push him, but couldn't find efforts when her hand touched his chest. So she just grabbed his shirt, but didn't pull.

Suddenly, he broke it.

She got surprised, because her eyes were still closed when he did it. He looked at her, his eyes seems almost apologetically.

Rukia then notice that his hands weren't where she last remembered. The hand that was on her chin was holding the back of her head and the other hand was firmly around her waist. She was so close to him and didn't even notice that while he was kissing her.

"Just… don't resist… please…" he murmured.

She was breathing heavily again, of all the mix of feelings that she was having. But, hearing his pledge, like that, she calmed down.

His lips brushed on hers, she parted them a little as reflex, letting him enter.

The kiss now, was soft and slow. Ichigo's grasp had softened a little too, so has Rukia's, her hand was only resting on his chest.

And then, things just _run out of control_. He embraced her strongly and she grabbed the back of his head.

He put her against the floor again.

Her legs wrapped around him.

They didn't say anything, just moans... murmurs.

All of sudden, Ichigo got up, carrying Rukia with him.

"Let's go" he said in her ear, making to the stairs.

"Ichigo… I-" she started, in his ear, when they were going up to his room.

"I know… you don't need to say it"

"But… if I don't say it… I might never-"

"You will, later… but if you say now… you couldn't leave anymore…"

Rukia hugged him more tightly and tried really hard not to cry.

By the time her back touched the sheets of his bed, she stopped thinking and so did he.

o

"I'm hungry" she said to his chest.

He didn't say anything, just tipped with his fingers one last time her bare back, grabbed her by the waist switching places with her and got up.

Rukia was on top of him and Ichigo threw the blanket to cover her.

"Come, I'll feed you…" he said, not looking at her and getting out the room with his pants on.

She got his shirt on and went downstairs, sit on one of the chairs and began to watch Ichigo prepare something.

"Why you're using my shirt?" Ichigo stopped on his track to notice what she was wearing.

"Well, it's big enough to wear it like a dress..." she said while checking the size of the shirt.

"I can see your legs" he said, but now coming back to what he was doing.

"It's not so different from the school uniform..." Rukia laid her head on the table.

A comfortable silence stood up, Rukia was feeling kind of relaxed now.

"It's quite easy to take care of you… just need to feed you and play with you" Ichigo said while he fried some eggs and breaking her relaxing moment.

"P-Play? Of course not! I'm not like that!" Rukia jumped and started to blush furiously.

He turned to see her face, which was all red and pissed. He laughed and got a little pissed.

"I didn't mean THAT! I mean the park! THE PARK! All that swinging and kid's playground? You know? You ARE a pervert!"

"Shut up! Give me food right now!" she said while hitting the table, bossily.

o

Ichigo went up while Rukia was eating. She eats quite a lot, all she did all day was EAT.

"Dress that" He tossed his sister's kimono to her.

"Why?"

"We're going to a festival"

And Rukia opened a really big smile. She really didn't have any childhood, why her eyes were so blimey?

"And you won't dress anything?" She asked, after getting dressed.

"I'll go like this" He just wore a new shirt on and jeans.

"Why can you dress normally?"

"Because I'm a normal guy"

o

They arrived at the festival and there was still full of people, even being a little late already.

The first thing Rukia wanted to do was... catch a fish. She did manage to catch one, but spent quite a lot of Ichigo's money.

She blamed the gigai.

"Shut up... stop being such a… grr! Catching fishes is a delicate thing to do, which obviously you don't have even if you weren't in a gigai!" Ichigo said, while paying the man for the last time, when she did get a fish.

She was going to kick him, even if she was wearing a kimono, but Rukia saw something. A huge _something_.

Ichigo followed her dreamy gaze to a stand with a huge Chappy rabbit on the top of a target. Shoot in the small circle and get one big and fluffy Chappy.

The bag with the fish would had hit the ground if Ichigo didn't have catch it.

"Ichigo!" she yelled from the Chappy's stand "I need money!"

_She runs pretty fast when she wants to. _

He thought and went to her.

"Where is the gun?" Ichigo asked when he gave the money.

"I already got one" Rukia answered, showing him the toy rifle.

"Give me that" he moved his hand to take it from her.

But she didn't let him.

"Don't worry, I can do it!" Rukia said while preparing to aim.

"Stop being such a tough girl!" he put his hand on the gun preventing her of shooting.

"Why?"

"I already know that you're one! And we're not in a battle, we're in a Festival!"

"I can't help it! It's who I am!"

"But you're still a girl, do those girly things sometimes or you'll become a guy!"

"And you'll be a homosexual."

"Yes I would." He snapped the gun from her.

Rukia watched him aiming at Chappy and couldn't help to smile.

"Alright! Ichigo, win Chappy for me!" she yelled at him, with her hands on her waist, talking like a captain giving orders to his subordinates.

"Who said I will win that for you?"

"Go to hell!"

He didn't even have to try, Ichigo made it in the first shot.

After grabbing the prize, he just tossed to Rukia and said:

"Hold that for me."

She embraced Chappy.

"Foolish girl" Ichigo commented, but smiled anyway.

"I wanna eat!" he told her, already walking ahead of her and she followed.

Rukia started eating again, a lot. There were so many things she have never tasted before that she couldn't resist.

After spending a time buying food, Ichigo told her to follow him to a place.

They went to a dark place near a forest and a high spot too.

"We can eat here, the fireworks will be up soon" Ichigo said, while sitting on the grass and before eating what he bought.

"Fireworks!!" Rukia was so happy to hear this, she sit next to him and started eating her food too, but also looked at the sky anxiously to see them.

But she remembered something, so looked at Ichigo with uncertain eyes. After a while looking at him, she felt quite relaxed until the moment he turns his head at her direction.

"What are you looking at?" he asked suspicious.

"I know you told me to not say it… but I will say it anyway…"

Ichigo's eyes widened and she smiled.

The fireworks came in all the colors that could possibly exist while she said to him _that_ words. They were facing each other, it could see how the light was changing of colors in their eyes.

She said it and he heard it, only him.

"I won't say it again… ever!" she declared, after the explosion of the fireworks.

Ichigo smirked. So typical of her.

"And I will never say it…"

"You don't need to…" she smirked back.

He blushed at what she said, which made her laugh and hit him at his back.

"Shut up!" he said while he put his hands at the ground and laid a little back.

He wasn't looking at her, until he felt something heavy sitting on his lap.

"Hey… you're he-" he was cut out by her month.

Rukia kissed him, not really gently. Her hands grabbed his neck at the moment she sat on him.

Ichigo was paralyzed at first but was slowly kicking in. He embraced her and kissed her back, strongly as well.


	7. Second Night: Bath

**Chapter 7 – Second Night: Bath **

N/A: Sorry. I really can't say anything besides that, hope there's still someone who would like to read it! ahahah well... the inspiration didn't kick in... and then just someday... it did.. hope it went well.. I don't have chap 8, not even a phase of it.. so it'll take a while...sorry! but hey! maybe i have another flash and write it in a second! hahhaha But truly...I've been busy lately...

o

They got back at home really late, Ichigo was pretty tired, since he was the one that brought all the prizes. He just wanted to take a bath and sleep, and hope that Rukia wanted to do the same.

"I'm going to take a bath first..." she announced when she was going up the stairs, while Ichigo was putting the leftover in the refrigerator.

Rukia didn't wait for him to say something, and he was pretty tired to do so.

He actually dragged himself up the stairs. A day with her was really tiring and stressful.

On the way to his room, he took a glance to the bathroom's door, but quickly made himself turn, but someone showed up and scared him.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Rukia didn't say a word, just grabbed the collar of his shirt and made him walk inside with her in the bathroom.

"I'm going to clean you up!" she said, like she had the most wonderful idea in the world.

Ichigo got annoyed.

"Hey... I'm not a dog"

He was glaring at her while she was taking his clothes off. That didn't make her stop, she didn't even look at him because she knew he was pissed.

"Funny... your hair and your glare makes you look like one!" she said smirking finally looking at him, after she had took his jeans off.

"You're missing a piece" he said, smirking back, realizing that she was not going to take his underwear off.

"Shut up... I'll never do that myself" she said, blushing a little and tossing him a towel.

"Come... the water's ready!" she said heading to the bathtub first, while he wrapped a towel around him, like her.

"We won't fit in the bathtub!" he said while approaching her.

"Of course we will! I'm not small for nothing..." she said while pulling him to get inside.

In the end, they did fit in the bathtub, but was a little tight, especially for Ichigo, but was kind of relaxing. And the bubbles were nice too, there were tons of it, he did complain about it being childish at first, but she said it was fun.

"Hey... Come here" she called him.

Ichigo opened his eyes, he was lying his head on the edge of the bathtub, but moved up to see what she wants.

"Come on..." she said again while pulling his arms to make him get up and sit straight.

"What do you want?" he asked after doing what he was told, but she didn't answer him, Rukia just grabbed his neck softly with both hands.

"You looked tired..." she said while massaging with her toes behind his earlobes.

Ichigo changed his look at her, wanted to say something, but didn't know what. She wasn't looking at him, was just concetrated to do her little job.

He embraced her gently by the waist, putting his hands on her back. The warm water made his touch softer.

"You're tempting me..." he whispered in her ear.

She gave an evil smile also in his ear and said:

"What would you do if your sisters come in?"

Ichigo jumped away from her and looked at the door. She started to laugh her lungs out.

"That's NOT funny!" he said angry.

"Of course it's!" she said between her laughs.

He was pissed, but a cute one since he was also blushing.

"I'm leaving" he declared, getting up from the bathtub.

"Hey! I don't wanna see that!" she covered her eyes with her hands "And I didn't finished!"

"Yes! You did!" he gave his back to her and turned the shower on.

"You're killing my bubbles!" Rukia yelled trying to catch the bubbles that were left.

"I need to get this soap out of me!" he said, still angry and moving quickly so he could get out of the bathroom as soon as possible, away from this crazy bitch.

Rukia didn't just make him angry, she just have that hability to go beyond that. Angry! Ha! Keigo makes him angry, his father makes him angry and ashamed. But, Rukia did more than that, she makes him feel possessed, frustrated, embarassed and he just hated her for that.

He have a lot of scars, she noticed, even on his back. Ones seems old, anothers seems fresh and a weird feeling came to her, she wanted to do something… like a little child wanting to touch something new or weird to her, just to satisfy her curiosity. But she knew it wasn't curiosity and wasn't something perverted either, just a little compression on her heart and her fingers just wanting to touch the path of his past pain.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he instintly move forward away from the touch and looked back at her.

"You have tickles" she said relaxed, smirking.

"Shut up" he said in a normal tone.

At least he wasn't yelling anymore.

"I thought Inoue's power didn't leave scars."

"It doesn't, some scars are from before that and others were not so serious to be treated, major injuries got priority. If she was going to cure everything, she was going to need a clone or two for the job" he said, while getting out the soap from his hair.

Rukia made a 'Ohh', but didn't have time to think any further, Ichigo pulled her so she could stay with him below the shower.

"Alright, you're forgiven" and he kissed her.

o

"Hey" she whispered.

Ichigo opened his eyes and rolled his eyes to her.

"Hey…"

"I can't sleep" she said on 'her' side of the bed, laying sideways while he was laying on his back.

"I noticed" he said, tired and closing his eyes.

Rukia, on the contrary, was moving her hands like she wanted to tell something awesome.

"I grow up in-" she started enthusiasmed.

"I don't wanna know" he cut her.

"Why?"

"It won't make a difference."

"But I want to tell you… I'm bored!"

Ichigo sighed a little.

"I want to tell you too…"

She got quiet, thinking a little about what he just said. She smiled.

"You're not as bad as I thought you were…"

"But you're as bad as I thought you were!"

She tapped his chest.

"I had someone in my life… that I admire…" she started again, softly.

"Rukia! I can be a lot of things, but I'm not patient!" he said, raising his tone a little.

"Are you jealous?" with a singing tone.

"Are you trying to piss me off?"

"You're so easy to tease! Almost irresistible! That's your weak point!"

"Shut up! You're the same!" Ichigo was really tired, but listening to her words were unbearable.

"But you don't have the guts to piss me off."

Ichigo smirked and contained the laugh.

"Let's say… your drawing could actually burn a little child's eyes."

"That doesn't bother me" but a vein was popping up on her forehead.

"Chappy is a stupid idiot habbit!"

"Don't talk about Chappy like that!" she said, obviously hurt.

"See?"

"Shut up!" she pushed him and sit up.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Chappy will be sleeping with me tonight."

"You mean US! I'm not going to share my bed with a stuffed animal, having you is already enough!"

"I'm not a stuffed animal!"

"Well, funny! Your face and your size makes you look like one!"

Ohh! She was fuming! He really does know how to make her angry! She moved intending to jump across him so she could get Chappy, but Ichigo didn't let.

"No way you're going to sleep with that!"

"You started it!" she said, pretty angry.

"Then I'll finish it!"

He hold her by the waist and forced her to lay down with him on top.

"Pff! You're suffocating me! You're heavy, you know!" she said, breathless, trying to push him away, but couldn't.

"Wanna get up? Be my guest." Ichigo said, relaxed and smirking, on her ear.

She tried to push him a little more, but couldn't, Ichigo didn't make any effort to easy on her.

Rukia throw her arms on her sides.

"Gave up already?"

"Too tired… I wanna sleep…" she said, closing her eyes.

She heard his breath on her ear, after a while he whispered:

"I really don't need to know…"

"But I'll tell you someday…" she whispered back.

"Yeah… me too…" Ichigo's voice was now sleepy and soon he was breathing heavily.

"Hey! Don't sleep ON me!" Rukia yelled, bu he didn't listen.

Well, he decided not to listen.


	8. Third Date: The Movies

N/A: Thanks for everyone who is still reading this! REALLY THANKS! Special thanks to Scila who corrected my mistakes and made this chapter possible! I'm planning the end of this fic already! So hopefully I will update soon! THANKS AGAIN! I saw a few ffnet notices about people adding this fic to their alert or to favs, THANKS! And i'll stop thanking.. hahaha

**Chapter 8 – Third Date: the Movies**

He woke up.

Good! He wasn't out of the bed… but she was.

In fact, she wasn't in the room at all.

_Where the hell she would go?_ Ichigo thought, _Maybe in the shower… what is this smell?_ SHIT!

Ichigo got up, didn't mind to find his shirt and went straight downstairs.

Rukia was cooking in his kitchen.

"Do you want to burn my house?!" he yelled, not daring to get near her.

She turned to see him, as reflex since he was yelling, but didn't say anything until she went back to what she was doing.

"You should see a doctor, I think you take off your own clothes while you're asleep" she raised the wooden spoon to make her point.

"What are you doing here?" he asked and sounded clearly that Rukia and kitchen didn't match.

"I was making YOU breakfeast" she said, emphasing the word 'you' as he should be thankful for her being so thoughtful.

"You wanted to kill me?" he smirked, still not daring to enter the kitchen.

"I will _pretend_ that you aren't insulting me since the time you got here and say that I cook pretty well" she said, while putting a dish on the table.

Ichigo looked at the table and noticed there was a full old-fashioned breakfeast: rice and stuff.

"You did all this?" he asked incredoulsy.

"Surprise?" she smirked "I had to learn to do it since I'm in the Kuchiki clan and a woman."

"But I smelled something burning…" he decided to enter the kitchen.

"Oh… that was the sausages… I'm not really used to them, but I had heard it was an easy dish, so I had a try… burned the second one" she explained while putting the rest of the sausages to the last dish.

"I see…" Ichigo didn't really know how to say, found one thing about her and was completely the opposite of what he thought.

"You can sit now, I'm almost done" Rukia said, while going to the refrigarator and taking some beverage out.

He sat down.

"So… you're making this, because?" Ichigo started, after Rukia sat down too.

"I thought… maybe I should do something like this, since you made me breakfeast yesterday…"

"You're aware that it's already noon and this would be lunch, right?"

"It's NOON?!" Rukia yelled and looked at the clock.

"Well, it's kinda obvious, since we came back pretty late yesterday and we were really tired…" Ichigo started to explain, but Rukia wasn't paying a lot of attention. "What happened?"

"I lost a tv show I wanted to see!" Rukia said, dramatically.

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Well, it's my last chance to see it!" she yelled.

"But Sunday's morning only have cartoons!" he said, annoyed.

"I wanted to see a cartoon!" she stood up.

"Can't you watch it in Soul Society?"

"No!- Wait…" she answered still angry, but had second thoughts of the question "I don't know… actually" she put her hand over her chin.

"You're hopeless…" Ichigo said, grabbing the choppers.

"Hey-" Rukia started to complain, but was cut off.

"Itadakimasu!" Ichigo started to eat, ignoring her.

o

"So… what are we going to do in these _movies_?" she asked, while they got out of the house.

"Watch a movie…" he said, obviously.

"I know… but why we should get out when we already have a TV?"

"Well, it's different… you can watch it better…" Ichigo said, while walking towards the center of the city.

"How?" she asked, while following him.

"You wait and see…" he was trying to end the conversation so he could find the place faster.

"It's seems you don't know where you are going" she asked, mocking him.

"I don't go to the movies often…" he said.

"Then why are you taking me if you don't like it?" she was getting angry.

"It's not that I don't like it… I just don't go often" he said, slowly, trying to say it clear so he couldn't get misunderstood.

"Then what kind of _movie_ we are watching?" she changed the subject.

"Horror movie…"

"Really?" said Rukia, with her eyes wide open.

o

"It's seems really interesting…" said Rukia, with her eyes on the outdoor that showed the movie they were going to watch.

"I got the tickets… let's go" said Ichigo, already heading to the popcorn shop.

"Is that good?" asked Rukia, when she found out that he already bought a huge pot with the so called _popcorn_.

Ichigo didn't even bother to answer, she was talking too much.

"It's really dark in here…" she said when they got into the theater.

He was almost regretting to come here, why did he have the idea to come to the movies? Just because it's a _date_? Doesn't mean it has to be a normal date like go to the movies! Plus, why did he actually make all the dates like _normal_? He meant the park, the festival and heck… he even made her breakfast and now THE MOVIES?! Why didn't he notice the idiot role he was playing?!

"Maybe we should leave…" Ichigo started, while she was talking about the weird position of the chairs.

"Why? It's seems fun…" she said and pulled his hand.

Well, he decided to try one last time, a _normal_ date.

o

During the movie, Ichigo realized why he hadn't notice before about the cliché dates, Rukia made every single one not normal, he meant it… EVERY SINGLE ONE!

How could she actually like the movie? I mean, she actually thought the horror movie was amazing, _Amazing things humans can do, huh? _She said, bitchy, as she was a damn movie critic. She doesn't know what movie critic is and acted like one!

While Ichigo could see all the couples making out in the damn theater, he had to listen to all Rukia's questions about how the movie could kill someone so realistic. And she even asked for more popcorn.

He didn't want to admit it, but after this realization, he really wanted to do it with her. And he was kind of hoping that he would get a make out session in the movies, but then again he wasn't counting on the festival one. Guess he didn't win or lose.

Damn.

She talks too much in a movie, he realized. And to every one word she said, he was trying his best to not shut her up. He was trying to think about other things, but it was really hard. He really did want to shut her up.

Well, come to think of it, the dates weren't ANYTHING like he planned, they went to all the places alright, but she made him hide with her, she wanted to swing in the park, she wanted the huge Chappy in the festival, she said those words.

She said the three words phrase.

He glanced at her, she was beaming watching the freaky guy cut the other guy in half. It seems unbelievable all they did in just two days.

She even gave him a shower. She made him breakfast, she wanted to tell all about her life. And they did it.

And she was leaving tonight.

Leading back to the initial desire, he still wants to shut her up. He couldn't hold it anymore.

"That's enough, we're leaving." He stated, getting up.

"Why? I didn't found out who the killer is!" she said, while being dragged by him.

He didn't care anymore about his plans. He forgot something REALLY important. These were his last hours with her and he wasn't going to spend it watching a fucking horror movie. Even if it's a date with her.

"So, why did you do that? I was enjoying the movie" she said, as a matter of the fact.

"I noticed" he said, distracted.

Rukia didn't say anything at the start, but grinned.

"So, I never thought you were that type, Ichigo"

"What type?" he asked still distracted, he was looking for some place to…

"You were even jealous of the movie? Just because my focus were ALL in the movie, doesn't mean that-"

"Are you insane? Why would I be jealous of a fucking horror movie!" he yelled at her, with all his fury "I left because I didn't want to spend the damn last hours in that fucking place and not be able to kiss you!"

Silence. Just a moment of it.

She suppressed a laugh.

"You said the word 'kiss'…" she declared, trying her best not to laugh.

Yes, Rukia made him do those things: he felt embarrassed, furious, and possessed and he still wanted to kiss her.

"Shut up."

He pulled her and kissed her.

She kissed back pulling his neck to her.

"Let's go" he said when they broke it.

"Where?"

He approached her and whispered in her ear.

"I want to hear it, about everything…"


	9. Third Night: The Last Hours

N/A: Thanks for the reviews! They really helped to keep going! I wrote really fast this time, thanks to Scila for reading it first! I can't post without her...there will be more 2 chapters... don't worry! And I'm really insecure about this chap because I didn't read it a lot of times... I usually do to find mistakes! I really wanted to post it! So here it's!

**Chapter 9 – Third Night: The Last Hours**

"Would you really hear it?" she asked surprised.

"Yes" he answered, putting his hands in his pockets.

"This is how you want to spend the last hours?" she asked again, suspicious.

"Well, we could do something while we talk… you know" he smirked.

"You're the pervert one!" she accused him.

"Who said I was talking about that?" he answered quickly.

She eyed him suspicious. Too quick, she thought.

"You knew I was going to say that…" she reasoned.

"Well, you're pretty predictable" he stated.

They were in the middle of their way home and the sun was already setting.

"Hey! We can go there!" Rukia pointed, while they were walking.

Ichigo turned his head to see where she pointed, it was the park, a different one. The small park where she taught him how to kill Hollows.

"It's-" he started.

"When I was your master!" she completed for him.

"Master my ass!" he yelled.

"Let's go!" she pulled him by the arm.

She sat on the table and he on the bench, just like old times.

"So, you start" she said, staring at him, seriously.

"Why do I have to start? You do it…" he said, avoiding her eyes.

"I kicked your balls once…" she started, putting one finger on her chin.

"WHAT?! WHEN?" he looked at her.

"Kon was in your body and he was trying to jump on me…" she explained, and still in a normal tone "And he did say something about you will not be able to use it for some time…"

"Oh! It was when you fought the Menos Grande!"

His scowl deepened, but didn't say anything, he was trying to remember.

"Well, were you able to use it back then?" she asked.

"I don't remember who Menos Grande is" he said, still couldn't remember the time.

"You're hopeless…" she rolled her eyes up.

"But that's not the point! The point is… you kicked me!" he accused her.

"But you never felt it!" she reasoned.

"I don't care! You damaged my body! If I can't have kids later will be your fault!"

"Like you will ever have kids!" she said, also mad.

Ichigo paused for a second, was she…?

"Rukia, are you jealous?" he asked, smirking.

"No!" she denied.

Ichigo laughed, revenge really is sweet.

"Well, I might make a family later!" he continued.

"No one would be that patient!" she answered.

"What makes you think you're?"

"I'm not!"

"Then why don't you make a family yourself?" he said, but he did regret a little when it came out. Ouch.

"It's not really easy to make babies in Soul Society, dumbass!" she stated, almighty.

"How come?" he smirked.

"It's not what you think! News babies in Soul Society are different, they're news souls! Which means it's really hard for that to happen! If you do happen to born in 'natural' ways, you'll immediately become a noble!" she explained, quickly.

Ichigo looked surprise. He didn't think he would find out something really new after all this time he had acknowledged Soul Society.

"I see" he simply said.

"Besides, you'll be there later, if I make a family, you'll kill me!"

Ichigo smiled. Just a little.

"Start talking…" he said and lied down on the bench.

"Will you REALLY hear it? Won't you sleep?" she asked him, while seeing him lying down.

"Yeah…" he said, looking at the orange sky.

Rukia also lied down on the table and started to talk about her hard times since the day she arrived in Soul Society. The meeting with Renji and the others, the decision to go to Shinigami's school, the adoption… and the Thirteen's Division. The man she admired, Kaien.

"Kaien… aniki said once you were really like him" she said, softly.

"I saw his picture once… at that crazy woman and his idiot brother's house…" he paused and went on "So, did you get over from the guilt?"

"I- I don't know… did you get over from yours?" she asked.

Ichigo signed.

"I don't know either… since my father took care of everything" he said, not exactly sure what kind of tone was it… regretful? Thankful?

Rukia got up, and turned to face Ichigo.

"Come, Ichigo. Lie down with me…" she said to him, already pulling him by the arm.

He did what she told him, first time without complaining. They faced the stars when she said, softly.

"Tell me about your mom"

His scowl softened. Ichigo told her what his mom meant in his life when she was alive, what meant to his family and why he blamed himself for her death.

He mentioned that his scowl was created back then, and how he endured his school days. His family weird routine, how Sado became Chad, the fights with Tatsuki and his crazy classmates' friendship.

"My circle was little until I met you, I kind of gain more friends after the whole Soul Society thing" he commented, sitting up on the table "More like fight friends though…"

"I guess they enjoy a fuzzy face, proper for battle… specially the eleventh division" she commented, still lied.

A silence moment was settled, like things were even for them. Or not.

"I still have one more thing to say… about my aniki" Rukia started.

"About that guy, you don't have to say it" Ichigo said, raising his hand confirming her to save it.

"Why?" she sat up too.

"I already know that he is your brother…" he said, not looking at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, suspicious.

"Do we really have to talk about him?" he turned to her, irritated.

"Tell me at least what you meant!" she answered back also irritated.

"I don't consider him a 'fake' brother… he's a real one! Satisfied?" he really hated the sound of this phrase.

Rukia had to process this information. Ichigo made a compliment to her aniki, since he also is an over protector brother. She smiled.

"Are you really Ichigo?" she grabbed his head, shaking it a little.

"Are you an idiot?" he asked, almost losing his temper.

She left the table, standing on the ground.

"We should go home, it's getting late…" she said, looking at the sky.

"Probably" he said, looking at her.

She looked back.

His scowl had deepened, but her eyes had softened.

The wind was blowing strongly.

"I'll miss you" she murmured, but he could hear it.

He could hear it perfectly, and see it perfectly. Rukia's hair was following the wind while one of her hand held a few so she could see him. Her dress danced with the wind too. Her other free hand was balancing or trembling.

This was also probably the last time he would see her, hear her voice.

Rukia wasn't so close of the table, actually she wanted to see him like… the whole thing. So she could remember him with all his parts together, not only his scowl, the color of his hair, or his scars. She'll miss those parts and she said so to him.

Ichigo jumped from the table to the floor while Rukia went forward quickly so they could be in front of each other.

They kissed.

_o_

When Ichigo got up in the morning, he wasn't aware of anything until he realized. Today, he would pick up Inoue to school.

* * *

_Notes: Sorry for the short chapter, I decided to not describe the conversation between them, about their past, because... well... I just think it's not good for me to describe... I wouldn't have done a good job...so sorry! _


	10. The Others: a Flashback

N/A: Hi all! thanks for waiting, here's the new chapter...it's not that long, but hey! I'm almost finishing it!! Hope you all enjoy it and anything to say jsut give me a review! THANKS A LOT! Again, Scila, this couldn't be done without you!

Well, this is a flashback... from before the 3 days...

* * *

**Chapter 10 – The Others**

"Hey, Rukia! You came to visit us!" Orihime said, brightly.

"Us?" Rukia asked.

"Oh… Tatsuki is here too!" Orihime answered while she opened the door wider so Rukia could enter.

"Yo!" Tatsuki greeted, she was sitting on the floor, drinking something near the table.

Rukia greeted back with a hand wave.

"So, something important?" Orihime asked and sat down.

"Well, yeah… I'm leaving, going back to Soul Society" Rukia sat too.

"Really? So quick? Why?"

"Well… Nii-sama told me to go back as soon the mission was completed and well, I just really came back to say goodbye"

"Oh… that's a pity… are you at least going to school to say goodbye?" asked Tatsuki.

"No… actually, I'll be leaving tonight" Rukia lied, like Ichigo had instructed her.

"Then we should have a goodbye party now!" said Orihime, happy again.

"I'm going to grab some drinks and …" Orihime got up and went to the kitchen, singing.

Rukia smiled at her back.

"What about him?" Tatsuki asked, with a tensed tone.

Rukia turned to face her.

"Ichigo, you mean?"

"Yeah…" Tatsuki said, not looking at Rukia, but at Orihime's back.

"We had our agreement…" she said.

"Orihime told me that Ichigo asked her to go with him to school on Monday, is that true?"

"I don't know anything about Ichigo's issues on that…" Rukia said, a little coldly.

Tatsuki didn't say anything, she felt it was invading their space, their exclusive Rukia and Ichigo's space. She faced Rukia.

"You're aware that Ichigo has extreme confidence in you, right?"

Rukia wide her eyes a little, moved by the phrase.

"I mean… he trusts you completely…"

"I… it's mutual…" Rukia said, a little nervous, her hands became shaky and she couldn't stop moving them.

Tatsuki gave a kind smile.

"He was a smiley kid, you know? Didn't have that 24-hour scowl on his face…"

"Really?" Rukia asked, surprised.

"Yeah! Well, until… you know, when his mother died…" she said, sadly.

Tatsuki didn't tell much, because Inoue had come back with… vegetables?

_o_

While Rukia was on the way to Chad's house, she thought that maybe Orihime's taste on food was kind of good, she did enjoy the meal.

Chad opened the door and was a little surprise to see Rukia there.

"Hey, Sado!" Rukia smiled.

"Hey…!" he answered, letting her in.

"You live alone too?" she asked, surprised.

"Why? Who also lives alone?"

"Orihime and Ishida?" she said, quickly.

Sado didn't say anything and just agreed with his head, he waited for her to speak again.

"So…" she started, feeling he was waiting.

"I'm leaving…" she stated.

Sado was surprise. Again?

"Well, I came to say goodbye and thanks for everything…" she said. "Didn't actually say thanks for going to Soul Society…"

"Don't worry, you should thank Ichigo anyways" he said.

"Well, but you fought too"

"I fought for Ichigo, he wanted to save you and that's enough reason for me to fight…" he said.

"Really?" she asked as reflex. Maybe it wasn't good to say that.

"Not that I don't care about you!" Sado said quickly, he didn't want to get misunderstood.

"We're like… fight friends" he said, remembering the first time he fought a hollow.

"Oh… yes! We are…" she said, not quite understanding why he was getting nervous about.

She smiled. He smiled. Ok, time to go.

"I should be leaving… I still have to say goodbye to the rest of the guys" she said.

"Oh, okay. But, what about Ichigo?" he asked when she was already at the door.

"What about him?" she asked, why everybody have to ask something about Ichigo?

"Is he okay with you leaving again?"

"Yes…" she said, it was his IDEA!

"Okay… take care, transfer student" Sado smiled again, but a different one. Something like he knew what he was talking about.

"Yeah… you too, Sado." Rukia said, also smiling, not a polite one.

_o_

"Hey, Ichigo!"

"Yo, Renji!"

The both fight mates were in front of each other, after their own fights were over.

"What you're doing here?" Renji was in the human world, quite odd since he was fighting in Soul Society.

"My captain, he went to do something…" he pointed something behind him, but there wasn't anyone.

Ichigo didn't ask anything, didn't want to know what _that_ guy was doing. Hopefully he wasn't trying to convince Rukia to go right away, because he would be looking for _another_ war.

"So, I heard Rukia will spend a few days here…" Reiji pulled Ichigo out of his thoughts.

Ichigo just nodded slowly, didn't know what this conversation might go.

"And she didn't want to tell me why, any ideas?" Reiji eyed him suspicious.

"Sorry, don't know what goes on her head…" Ichigo said quickly, not looking at Renji.

_Deep the scowl,_ Ichigo told himself.

"HAHAHAHA!" Renji laughed loudly.

Ichigo got surprised.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" he was sure it was because of him.

"You! What else?! You really are a ryoka!" he said, still laughing.

"What do you mean?!" Ichigo was kind of feeling irritated and embarrassed, it must be something related to Rukia.

"First time, huh?" Renji went to Ichigo's side quickly and threw his arm around him.

"WHAT THE-!?" Ichigo released from Renji, blushing.

Renji laughed again, louder than before.

"Let's go, Renji" someone said, behind them.

A chill run in Ichigo's body, the voice didn't belong to the person who he thinks it does, right?

He didn't have to turn around to confirm it. Captain Byakuya walked by his side and stop really near him, while Renji opened the door for him, he whispered.

"I was married once… to a woman, her name was Hisana. She left her sister behind when she was a baby and regret had followed her ever since, leading to her death in a young age." Byakuya started, surprising Ichigo.

Why was he talking about this subject NOW?

It's not like it didn't interesting him, it's just this guy telling him is TOO weird. Not an attitude Ichigo would expect. And he wasn't done yet!

"I found Rukia a few months later. And as my wife's last wish, I included her to my family clan."

Ichigo felt it, then. It was on his voice, since he couldn't see the face. And Byakuya didn't choose the word 'adopt', he chose 'my family'. This guy was no kidding, he thought.

"Go ahead, Renji" he ordered.

He smirked to Ichigo, but followed his captain's order.

"Good luck, Ichigo, after this you might _actually_ die for real! You're a protective brother, but him! He's insane!"

Renji laughed and disappeared in the darkness, but the door didn't close, it was waiting for the captain.

Byakuya turned his head a little, showing part of his face.

Ichigo didn't moved, but he faced him, seriously.

"I love her" he said.

Byakuya's eyes changed, as if he was quite surprised for him actually saying, like a grow-up man. How much he hated this ryoka for being that, and exactly when he needs to.

"Ryoka, if you do anything to hurt her, I'll kill you."

Byakuya didn't wait for any response and went through the gate to Soul Society. But Ichigo couldn't give him one anyways, after the captain left he took out his serious face and blushed for the fact that he actually said those words.

And he would never forgive himself if Rukia find out one day, he definitely didn't have to tell her. She knows it, _of course_.


	11. The End

**Chapter 11 – The End**

Ichigo saved her, he really did.

And he was being the gentleman alright, always picking her up before school and escorting her back to home, she couldn't be happier.

But, there's always a 'but'.

Orihime is dumb, but when it comes to Ichigo's heart, she understands it. She knows where his heart is, and no matter what she does, it doesn't change.

_It's not the fact that he doesn't mind to spend the rest of his life with her, but it's the fact that he wants to spend the eternity with Rukia._

What else could it be? What is one life against eternity?

But, Ichigo was making a huge mistake…

And she was the only one that could tell him about it.

o

Inoue was going to get her key and open the door, but stopped. She should do it.

"Ichigo… you don't have to do this…" Inoue started.

"What, Orihime?" he asked, surprised, looking at her back.

"I know you're still…" she didn't continue.

"I'm what?" Ichigo became worried, Inoue usually didn't talk in that tone, and he was almost reaching her shoulder, so he could look at her.

"Kuchiki-san…" she whispered.

Ichigo stopped, he put his hands back into his pockets.

"What about her?" his tone changed too.

Inoue could feel him, so close to her and so… far away. Maybe this will only make him even more far.

"For a while now you walk me to school everyday… almost three years? We're graduating already…"

She wanted to smile, to laugh and say sorry for saying confusing things, but couldn't. She got so used to those gestures, especially around him, but now… she wanted to keep this aura, so she could say everything.

"I…"

Her hands started to tremble, she closed her fists so it could stop.

"I… like you… Ichigo, for a really long time…" she confessed.

"And these years had been really great for me… I was really happy!" she said with a smile in her face, even if he wasn't seeing it.

"But, you know? The Kurosaki that I fell in love wasn't like this…"

Ichigo's chin was almost reaching his chest, when he heard her last statement.

"The Kurosaki I fell in love was just true to himself, worried about things that he believed and did the things he wanted to do!"

"I'm doing something I want to do, Orihime" he said, seriously.

She reunited courage and turned around to face him, surprising him.

"Are you?" she asked, with a small smile.

"Wouldn't you like to go back-"

"I can't- no… I don't want to go back" he cut her.

"Why?"

"This is something I have and I want to do… I'm sorry if I'm not what you were expecting, but-"

"No, no, like I said… These years were wonderful!" she smiled to him.

"You don't need to smile if you don't want to" he said sadly, and there it was, the Ichigo Orihime knew one day, the one she fell in love with.

She smiled sadly.

"Do you really intent to wait until you die to see her again?"

Ichigo looked surprised for a moment and was actually planning to ask how did she know, but didn't. She knew him too well.

"Well, yeah… that was the initial plan…" he said, not looking at Inoue, feeling uncomfortable talking about Rukia's issue. Love's issue.

Orihime breathed deep and started to explain.

"Even if we all know how it works: souls, reborn, deaths. Human's life is still as precious as it's unique. Don't forget that. You still only have one life and the one you met Kuchiki-san was this one."

Her heart was aching, but there's nothing she could do. She wanted him to do the right thing.

Ichigo was speechless, he took out his hands from his pockets and he pulled her to his arms, embracing her.

"I knew you would find out one day, Inoue" he whispered, treating her like he used to, and for her was the only true way that he could "But a part of me, just wished that you never would."

"Thanks, Kurosaki-kun…" Inoue hugged him back.

They hugged each other for a while.

o

"Dad!" Ichigo yelled, when he got home.

"What is it, son?" Isshin asked, in the kitchen.

"I need to go to Soul Society" Ichigo said, seriously.

"What? Why?"

"Something happened, Ichi-nii?" Karin asked, worried.

"Nothing, it's not something to worry" Ichigo took his seriousness back, didn't want his sisters to be worried.

"Hum…" Isshin put his hand under his chin "I think I can help you, wait 'til tomorrow to go there."

"Why? I can use that seal-"

"It must not be working by now…" he said quickly "let's have dinner first and tomorrow in the morning you can go…"

Ichigo knew something was wrong, but surely it wasn't something he should worry about, right? What his old geezer could do?

He went to dinner with his family.

In the morning, his dad told him to go to Urahara, he already informed that him the situation.

"Oh! It's been a while, Kurosaki-kun!" Urahara welcomed his "pupil".

"Shut up, sandal-hat! I need to go to Soul Society!"

"Oh, such an energy! What business you have there?"

"None of your business!"

"Don't forget to invite me for the party!" Urahara said, smirking.

"What party?" Ichigo asked, confused.

"You know! The wed-"

"Shut up! Say that again and I'll split you in two!" Ichigo grabbed Urahara's face and took it to the ground.

"Open the gate!"

Urahara did and Ichigo went though it saying nothing.

"Oh, you are here!" Urahara spotted Isshin behind a big rock.

"He's going to Soul Society?" he asked, smirking.

"Oh, yeah… you did say something about it yesterday… congratulations on the new family!" Urahara smiled, tapping Isshin with his fan.

"He he he, thanks!" Isshin scratched the back of his head, embarrassed.

"So, what kind of talk you had with Captain Byakuya?" Urahara asked.

"Well, I welcomed him to the Kurosaki family"

"I'm sure he didn't like the sound of it…"

"He didn't, but he had to agree with me in the end."

"True."

_Flashback_

_After Rukia told him that she was going to spend a few days in the human world, he received a message from that ryoka's father, asking for a meeting._

_Since he was already in the human world, he thought he could see what he wants, but asked to Renji to not come along._

"_So, we can discuss my son's marriage!" Isshin told Byakuya as soon as he sat._

"_With who?" he eyed suspiciously._

"_Rukia, of course!" Isshin said obviously._

"_No way" Byakuya didn't appear mad, but wanted to make sure that was out of question._

"_I'm not kidding"_

"_Neither am I. Rukia won't get married with a ryoka, specially him."_

"_It's their decision."_

"_Then let them decide."_

"_And you think they will decide not to?" Isshin doubted._

_Byakuya didn't answer, he knew Rukia's feelings for that orange bastard._

"_She's coming back in a few days and he's staying" he said, as an excuse._

"_They won't keep to the rules, and you know it. They broke a main rule when they met… they will figure it out…"_

_Again, Byakuya knew he was losing this discussion._

"_I won't allow it, he's a human and-"_

"_You really should think beyond that…" Isshin said, showing a large smile and the meaning of this conversation._

"_What do you mean?" Byakuya looked suspicious._

"_If they have a kid…"_

"_They won't have a kid!" he lost his temper "Besides they can't-"_

_From the look of Isshin's face, Byakuya realized the reason why he mentioned a child._

"_You don't think they…" he couldn't believe it._

"_Yes!" Isshin said excited "the kid would be a noble! And I would be a happy grandpa!"_

_Byakuya took his frown back from the shock._

"_It would be a great deal to your clan."_

_And it was true, he would hate to admit it, but it was._

_Isshin took the silence as a yes._

"_Then welcome to Kurosaki family!"_

_He hated the sound of it._

"_Your son will definitely have the Kuchiki name" he snapped._

_And as it was fate, he bumped into the same ryoka he was discussing about on his way to Soul Society, and not only that but the bastard also said that he loved his sister._

When Ichigo arrived in Soul Society, he didn't know for sure where was the Kuchiki's residence.

But, it didn't matter. He could almost feel where she was. Kind of.

"What is it?" Renji asked her, when she suddenly stopped the training.

"It's Ichigo" she said, looking beyond the forest.

Renji looked to the direction of her gaze. Yes, there was something.

"Why he's here?" she asked, a little… afraid.

"He couldn't actually die, we would know…" Renji told her, noticing her fear.

"Then why he's here?!" she almost screamed.

"What? What is it?" he asked her, worried "What kind of agreement you both have?"

She was trembling and was hiding her face.

"Rukia? Are you-?" Renji took a step closer.

"He broke his promise…" she whispered and run away.

"I'm here to pick up Rukia!" Ichigo exclaimed when he put a foot in the Kuchiki's property.

'Yes, it's probably here. And why everyone is staring at me?' he thought.

"I didn't think you would be here so soon, ryoka." Someone with a sharp tone came out.

Ichigo stepped back a little. It was Byakuya.

"I-"

"Ichigo!" someone exclaimed from his back.

He turned to see her.

She had tears on her eyes.

"Rukia, why you're-" he became worried.

"Why are you here?!" she asked breathless, without answering him.

"Rukia, why are you crying?" Byakuya also looked worried and went to the gate to check on her.

"Ichigo" she took her breath back and looked directly at him "why are you here?"

Nobody spoke, Ichigo was confused, and there was something about her voice that he couldn't get it right. What was it?

"Rukia, why are you cry-"

"Answer me!" she cut him.

Yep. There it was. She was desperate.

"What did you-" Byakuya started, looking at Ichigo.

"Stay out of it" he said coldly, not taking his gaze out of Rukia.

Then, Ichigo took his sword out and charged at her, she quickly blocked his blow with her sword.

And both of them were out.

"Will you not go after them?" asked an old man of the clan, with a repressive tone of their attitude.

"No, I've already made their arrangements" he answered coldly.

At that moment, Byakuya decided to take that brat's word for something, his statement in their last encounter was something. He turned and head back to the Kuchiki mansion.

"I'm sorry" he said, when their swords met again.

Rukia felt her heart drop to her stomach, and tried to control the tears from coming out. She gave up on her sword, this must be finished with her own fist.

She grabbed the front of his robe and screamed at his face.

"Then why did you make that promise?!"

Ichigo also left his sword on the ground and grabbed the back of her head.

How much he missed that feeling.

"Why-" she asked more calmly, after the kiss.

"I shouldn't have made that stupid promise in the first place… I should have done this from day one" he said, mad with himself.

"But, we live in two worlds…"

"Fuck the two worlds, Rukia! We would have our ways to meet each other!"

Rukia started to laugh.

"And why are you laughing at?"

"I thought you…" she said cleaning the bottom of her eye.

Ichigo's expression softened.

"I wouldn't…" he said, almost whispering.

"But you were with her for almost three years so…I assumed you both… and you started to apologize…" she said, ashamed of herself.

"Idiot."

She kicked his knee.

"Shut up! I kept the promise, you broke it!"

"You…" he gave her the dirty look.

She smiled at him.

"You miss it? You wanted me to say it?" he asked her seriously, when he was still on the ground.

"What?" she asked him, curiously.

"The phrase…with three words…" he said, not looking at her.

Rukia went to be in front of him and bent down to face him.

"You told to my brother" she declared "I don't need any more proof."

"Then you shouldn't be insecure anymore…" he said, almost smiling.

"Maybe. Did you know that your dad and my brother are planning our wedding?" she told him, casually.

"WHAT?!"

**THE END**

N/A: YES! FINISHED! Thanks everyone who R&R!! I tried to answer everyone, so hopefully I did said thanks for everyone! Thanks also for those who didn't review, but liked my work anyway! I will try to come with a new fic of our most lovely couple! hahaha! See ya...

ohh... thanks Scila, my dear friend, for the support and beta-reading!


End file.
